1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to baby walkers and more particularly to a baby walker which has collapsible legs for storage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has heretofore been proposed to provide baby walkers which include legs that are collapsible. In Webber, U.S. Pat. No. 1,342,518, the legs are of fixed length but are pivotally mounted at their ends for collapsing. The U.S. Pat. Nos. to Knight 1,141,123, Lyon 1,223,707, Dzimitowicz 1,326,921 and Drinosky 1,688,922 show telescoping legs which are difficult to contract and expand and to retain in expanded condition particularly after repeated operations. The U.S. Pat. Nos. to Seki 3,504,927, and Sudo 3,796,430 show legs having pivots intermediate their ends for folding, these being made of wire, or of rods and requiring complex hinging provisions to avoid injury to the user when in extended condition.
Collapsible legs of various types have also heretofore been proposed for other purposes, including those shown in the U.S. Pat. Nos. to Monkiewicz 581,486, Bailey 629,286, and Krueger, 3,359,729.
The baby walkers of the collapsible type heretofore available had various shortcomings including excessive cost, difficulty of initial assembly and of folding for storage or of setting up for use, as well as complex locking arrangements which are difficult to understand and/or operate.